Gabriella Cullen/Current Storylines
The following are the list of storylines that I'm currently using for my Gabriella account. Main Storylines Jacob Black EarthboundRadiance@bebo While life seems to be peaceful for Gabriella and her family, her life is threatened when Aro, a vampire and member of the Volturi, finds out about her existence through the thoughts of a passing nomad. Power hungry Aro believes that if Gabriella was to become a vampire that she would possess a powerful talent, and decides to send his guard to "collect" her. Alice has an alarming vision of the Volturi coming for Gabriella, and the family hatch up a plan for Gabriella to escape: she and Jacob will run away and put as much distance as they can between themselves, and the Cullens. His wolf scent would be able to mask Gabriella's own scent, thus giving them the upper hand to escape, and Jacob's wolf heritage would "hide" both Gabriella and himself from Alice's visions, thus stopping Aro from getting a secure location on either of them. It becomes a race against time Nathan Harris SardonicDemeanor@bebo Nathan Harris is a hunter. He doesn't hunt bears and wild animals - he hunts the supernatural; werewolves, witches, vampires, etc. After a lead of mysterious deaths and disappearances that takes him to the small town of Forks, he discovers a coven of vampires staying in the town. He is quick to notice Gabriella, and becomes startled by her uncanny resemblance to his ex, Vivienne Blackwell. He soon notices that she is not Vivienne, and when he finds out that she is living with the coven of vampires that gained his attention earlier, Nathan believes that Gabriella is some kind of blood bank to the Cullens. He begins plotting to take her away from these monsters, thinking that he is saving her. It isn't until after the newborn battle in'' Eclipse ''does Alice have a vision of Nathan kidnapping Gabriella. Gabriella tries to explain to Nathan that her family are good vampires who feed on animal blood, but he thinks it's one of the brainwash tricks that the Cullens layed on her. While the Cullens are set out to get their family member back, no matter the cost, Nathan starts preparing himself to kill Gabriella's "vampire family" by carving his werewolf teeth bullets. And yet, somehow in the middle of all the mess and drama, Nathan and Gabriella form a romance. Anastasia Blackwell ClairvoyantCalamity@bebo (to be written) Carlisle Cullen ImmortalInsomnia@bebo Shortly after Gabriella wakes up from her transition into a vampire, she goes on her first hunt with Carlisle. However, shortly after she feeds, Gabriella is unable to keep down the animal blood, and violently coughs it back up. It becomes clear that as a result of her doppelganger link to both Anastasia and Vivienne Blackwell, Gabriella is unable to keep down animal blood, or human blood taken from human blood bags. Because her compassion towards human life was amplified during her transformation, Gabriella refuses to hunt a human, which results in her starving. Carlisle desperately looks for a way to save his daughter, and cure her of her inabililty to keep down the one substance that vampires need in order to suvive: blood. Category:Current Storylines